The Konoha Newcomer
by Lifeofthe6
Summary: The story of a 14-year old's adventure to the ninja world! A dangerous band of rogue ninja are after him, and he'll need the help of all of your favorite Naruto characters to defeat them!
1. The Konoha Newcomer

**The Konoha Newcomer pt 1**

"We will be landing in Japan in a few minutes, please fasten your seatbelts." Said the airline attendant over the plane's intercom. The other day, I got a free trip to a place called Konoha in a package. Something told me I'd heard the name "Konoha" somewhere. I slapped myself in the face when I found myself staring at the huge gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. Had I completely forgotten about my obsession with Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto all this time? I'm more surprised that I actually got here, I thought to myself recalling the two day trek I had getting to my destination from the airport in Tokyo. I approached the information desk.

"Hello, and welcome to Konoha. Is this your first time here?" Said one of the greeters at the gates.

"Yes, my name's—"

"Hey, Naruto! Slow down!" called a voice. I just turned to look what it was when: SLAM! An orange blur collides violently with me, scattering my bags and knocking both of us to the ground. Rubbing my head I scolded,

"Well, excuse _you!_" The orange blur, which I recognized as Uzumaki Naruto without the 100 mile per hour kinetic force, began to run off. He called back,

"Sorry, I've gotta go get my ramen! I haven't eaten all day!" Grunting, I began to re-gather my things. Sakura Haruno, one of Konoha's medical kunoichi, stopped to help me with my bags.

"I'm really sorry about that. Naruto can be _so_ hyperactive at times, not to mention rude." She said.

"No kidding," I laughed "Thanks, Sakura." Sakura stopped.

"How did you know my name?" she asked. Dang, I thought. I should've thought to keep a low profile… ah well. There's no point in it now.

"I'll explain later. I need to go check into an inn. Is there any place I could meet up with you guys?" I said, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Go to Ichiraku's ramen shack. Naruto should be on his tenth bowl by the time you get there." Laughed Sakura.

"Great! I'll meet you there, and you can maybe show me around?" I asked.

"Sure." Winked Sakura. After that I went to the inn the trip package told me to go to. A voucher allowed me to stay at the inn for as long as I wanted, and I could come back anytime, all for no charge. I checked in and was given a rather extravagant room, complete with flat-screen entertainment set.

I set down my bags, and the unopened contents of the rest of the package I neglected until now. Maybe I should open it, I thought. Half expecting something to attack my face, I kept my head at a distance while tearing the tape that kept the package sealed. With my face still comfortably intact, I peered inside the box. Interesting, I thought. The very first things inside the package were some new clothes. Not just any clothes, though. There was a long-sleeved shirt, black in color, which felt thin and light but strong. Thicker, padded portions—in blue—were on the shoulders, elbows, and torso sides. A pair of pants was not much different. They were black as well, and padded areas were at the knees. I put these clothes on and took a look at myself in the mirror. I look _good, _I thought, smiling. The package wasn't empty yet. How the next thing got past US airport security was some kind of mystery. It was a weapons holster, neatly packed with kunai and shuriken.

"I'm in Konoha…" I said aloud to myself, "I got some new clothes and ninja weapons… I'm thinking I'm not here on vacation." I couldn't have been more correct. I wrapped the holster around my right leg and continued digging. Next were the most interesting items of all. First was a necklace. It was made of a strong metal, and bore a charm in the shape of a star. I put it on, and a mixed feeling of power, lightness, and knowledge passed over me. Jet lag, I thought. There was also a headband. A ninja's headband. It wasn't Konoha's, but the headband of the United States itself. The fabric for it was blue, strong like the clothes. But the interesting part was the guard. It had "U.S.A." on it, undoubtedly pertaining to the country I came from. It also had two large starts flanking either side of the letters. I guessed they were for liberty and freedom, two of our country's greatest qualities. I noticed the 'S' in the inscription was superscripted slightly. Below it was a decoration not unlike one seen on an army general's clothing. There were three chevrons and two upside-down curves below them, with a star taking up the space between the two symbols. I put the headband on and took another look at myself in the mirror. I look like a full fledged ninja! I thought. There was one last thing in the package: a note. It read,

"You are a Super-Elite Jounin from America, in the Land of the Free." And that was it. No signature, no return address, nothing. I glanced at the clock.

"Ah! I'm supposed to meet Sakura and Naruto!" I exclaimed. I rushed to the ramen shack in my new garb, exerting a speed I didn't think I was capable of.

"Heeeeey!" Sakura waved. "We were going to leave without you, hurry up!" When I got to them, the Genin and the Chunnin looked me up and down. They jumped when I said, "Like it? It was in this package that I got. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Who are you again?" asked Naruto.

"Right, I never introduced myself. I'm Jonathan," and without thinking, I added, "Super-Elite Jounin from America, in the Land of the Free."

"But… you're no older than me or Naruto, how can you be a Jounin?" asked Sakura.

"'Super-Elite', at that," added Naruto. Quickly making up an excuse, I said,

"I was the smartest in the academy back home. I just became this rank last year."

"Ok, then. Let's get going." Said Sakura, still baffled. Turning the corner, we saw Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara standing outside a barbecue restaurant.

"Hi, Ino, Shikamaru. Where's Chouji?" greeted Naruto.

"Do you really have to ask?" replied Shikamaru, in his usual laid-back attitude. "It's such a _drag_ when he's really hungry like this. He runs us dry."

"That's Chouji for you," I laughed. Ino looked behind Sakura at me.

"Oh?" she said, interested. "Who's this?"

"This is Jonathan. He comes from a place called America, in the Land of the Free," answered Sakura. "He seems to know a lot about us already. He sure has Naruto and I figured out."

"I have my sources." I said, looking smartly at my hands.

"Well it's nice to see you've given up on Sasuke. This guy looks like a good catch for you, Sakura," smirked Ino. Sakura was not pleased. Blushing, she argued,

"I am not going out with him, we just met! He's a friend! I still like Sasuke!"

"Sure, Sakura. You're going out with Jonathan and Sasuke's all mine!" cackled Ino. Here we go, I thought. Looking at Naruto and Shikamaru, I could tell they were thinking the same thing. We're used to it, though.

"I am not going out with Jonathan!" Sakura continued.

"Yes you are. Sasuke's mine," challenged Ino.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are—"

"SILENCING JUTSU!" I said, making a handsign, and the loudness stopped.

"Cool! How did you do _that_?" said Naruto, pointing at the now silent girls. Ino and Sakura tried to yell, but my silencing jutsu stopped them from speaking. I pressed my fingers to their lips.

"Shut up and calm down, ok?" I said, they nodded.

"We've got it down that Sakura is _not _going out with me, right?" again, they nodded, "We've also got it that Sasuke is still up for grabs, right?" they nodded once more, "Ok, I'm going to release the jutsu and you two will apologize, got it?" the girls nodded one last time.

"Release," I said, and the jutsu lifted.

"Sorry, Ino?" offered Sakura.

"Sorry, Sakura." Ino accepted.

"There, now isn't that better?" I said. In my mind I knew this couldn't last long. Just then, the man who greeted me at the front gates came running up. Panting, he asked,

"A-are any of you a ninja by the name of Jonathan?"

"Yeah, that's me. You just saw me today, didn't you?"

"Oh, that's right, heh. You changed your clothes."

"That I did. So, what's up?"

"Lady Hokage wishes to speak with you."

END OF PART ONE. STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!!


	2. To Be a Ninja

The Konoha Newcomer pt 2

**The Konoha Newcomer pt 2**

"Hokage? _The_ Hokage? The Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade?" I asked, bewildered.

"There isn't another." replied the greeter. I relaxed.

"Very well," I said. Turning to my new friends, I said "You guys had better stay here." Naruto challenged me.

"No way! If the Hokage wants to talk to you and you've only been here for a couple hours, you have to be important! I gotta see this!" said the orange ninja.

"Whatever. It's not like I'm gonna stop you or anything." sighed Shikamaru. So Naruto and I set out for the Hokage's office. When we got there, I wasn't surprised to hear the first thing Lady Tsunade said.

"What is that idiot doing here?" she barked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, he was with me when I got the order to come here, and you know Naruto, once he wants something, he's gonna get it." I said. We both glared at Naruto for a couple seconds. "So, what do you need me for?" I finally asked.

"You are from Americagakure, are you not?" inquired Lady Tsunade.

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" I replied.

"Then I'm sure of it now, they're after you." said Tsunade. I didn't know who "they" were, but the way she said it was enough to send a chill down my spine.

"Who is 'they'?" was the next inevitable question. Lady Tsunade explained.

"They are a band of rouge ninja known as the Kurokishi, the black knights. The reason I called you is because you are exactly what they want."

"Then it's no problem. If they so much as lay a hand on me, I'll make sure that hand never does _anything _again!" I boasted.

"It's not that simple. They want you _alive_. The Kurokishi know your village well, and thus they know that you know secrets of far off lands even if you've never been to them. They've tried to get in to Americagakure before, but your border patrol has always repelled them before they crossed the line."

"So now that I'm in Konoha, a smaller, weaker village, they can easily get to me and capture me… They want Konoha's secrets, don't they?" Tsunade tensed. I didn't know if it was from the fact that the Kurokishi could actually get the secrets of Konoha, or that I called her village weaker. The Hidden Leaf Village has never been called weak compared to anything. The real reason that Tsunade was so uptight was something completely different, however.

"The Kurokishi are crafty, possibly more than even the Akatsuki, and they may already be in the village as we speak. You're smart, so they most likely won't try to take you by force." the Fifth explained.

"They'd be using a disguise, then?" I asked.

"Precisely, but even if you can detect a masking jutsu, they probably know how to cover that up, too. On top of all that, none of us knows what they really look like." said Tsunade. An awkward silence filled the room. I turned to Naruto, who had a genuine look of understanding on his face. That was very unlike him.

"What?" he said. "You think I'm one of the Kurokishi? I was just quiet because I wanted to listen; I want to bring these bastards down, too!" Naruto defended himself. I nodded.

"Ok. So both you and I need to watch out for any suspicious activity pointed at me or you." I said.

"Why me, too?" asked Naruto.

"Because you're the one I've been with the most since arriving here. They may think you have some connection with me. Tell Sakura as well, because I was with her, too. We might as well warn Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru as well. Anyone who I've been with since I've gotten here. Watch out for anyone who may try to get you to follow them, bribe you, or even seduce you." I instructed.

"Got it!" said Naruto, and with that, we retired for the night. I lied in bed awake for a while, because the Kurokishi could even get me then. Every moving shadow and bump only kept me awake more and I only got a couple hours of sleep that night. Upon waking up in the morning and setting out, I bumped into yet another person. I was still fully aware that anyone here could be one of the Kurokishi, and almost lashed out at the person who beat me when quiet, lavender eyes met mine.

"H-Hinata." I stuttered, both my fist and my face close to hers. With me quickly retreating my hand, the both of us began to gather the groceries that I had unintentionally scattered, and just when I was about to apologize, I sensed something coming at me fast, then swished around to stop the Gentle Fist of Neji Hyuuga.

"Stay away from her." He said, as calmly as ever. I began to explain, but then he broke my block and after a couple of fast moves, had me on the defense.

"I said stay away!" he warned again.

"N-nii san. Stop. H-he bumped into me on accident, he didn't mean any harm." the Hyuuga daughter defended me.

"Well I've never seen him, and I know pretty much everyone in Konoha. Not many visitors get in to the village without me noticing as well." accused Neji. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, Neji. You honestly think that I, a Super-Elite Jounin from Americagakure, would have any reason to harm a Leaf Villager?" I said. Neji let me go, and with bowing his head, immediately apologized for his behavior.

"I am sorry. I heard from Naruto that there was one from America here. Please forgive my hasty impulse." Then, there was another awkward silence. Hinata, of all people, broke it.

"A-ano... How did you know our names?" she asked shyly.

"Well, home, of course. You know how the whole world is basically in America. And it shouldn't be a surprise that so many of us know the great Hyuuga clan. Especially you, Neji." I explained. Neji gave a slight smile of pride, while Hinata turned a light pink, her pale face then resembling a rose.

"It has been an honor meeting you, Jonathan, is that it?" asked Neji. I nodded. "Hinata and I will help any way we can while you're here." Hinata quickly agreed. With that, I set out to find some breakfast. _It feels like I'm more on vacation than watching my back for a bunch of hardened criminals who want to kidnap me_, I thought. A lot of my trip here had seemed a bit unreal. After all, I suddenly got a free trip to a place I never thought existed, was told that I was an extremely strong ninja, actually _felt _like I was an extremely strong ninja, and met many of those that I had idolized myself back in America, which was Americagakure now. _And now I'm being hunted by a band of rogue ninja who will do anything to get me_, I reminded myself.

The celebrity meetings just kept coming as I arrived in a pancake house, where Tenten was just about to destroy more pancakes than I thought that girl could take. Even before I introduced myself, she recognized me and invited me to sit down after basically inhaling half of her food. I didn't know what I was more surprised at. Maybe it was the fact that the whole of Konoha was getting to know me, or the fact that Tenten ate about twenty pancakes in less than five minutes. I myself had only three. Belly full and energy running, I decided it was a good time to start training. After all, I had killers after me, and I don't even know what ninja techniques I had.

I found an open spot away from anyone who might see me potentially making a fool of myself trying dozens of techniques that didn't work. _Well, I stopped a Gentle Fist, and I wouldn't even have known that Neji was coming if I didn't have ninja instincts. I have to try some of these_, I thought. So I began. The Shadow Clone Jutsu was a gimme. I had that down in no time flat. Next, using a small tree, I tried to see if brute strength flowed in me as it did Sakura. There was no such luck, but the hit I made was much larger than any normal fourteen-year-old's. Attempt after attempt of jutsu left me shocked. It felt like I had every type of chakra imaginable. I added the Shadow Possession Jutsu, many Gentle Fist arts, a single person Fang over Fang, and even the Rasengan to my arsenal. Almost unbelievably, I even managed to copy a kekkei genkai. The Byakugan was not Hyuuga exclusive anymore.

Winded, but still energized, there was one more person's techniques I had yet to try.

"Serpent, dragon, hare, tiger," I formed the handsigns, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" I almost lost focus when a flaming dragon erupted from my tiger seal and engulfed a nearby tree in flame. It fell into a pond that was also close to me. _Well, _I thought,_ that was interesting_. Sure, that was the Dragon Flame Jutsu, but that was just to test if I had fire aligned chakra as well as the others. My real test was about to take place. Mustering up all the remaining energy I had, I formed the necessary handsigns and: "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" I closed my eyes from the sudden heat and extra light. I kept blowing; not knowing what would happen if I let it go now. If the fireball got too big, it would blow up anyways, and who knows how much that would destroy? The jutsu was already more than three times the size of me, and I let it go. Bracing myself, I was bombarded with flame and debris from the exploding fireball. When the smoke had cleared, after what had seemed like hours, the fruits of my labor made themselves known to me. Aside from the giant crater in the ground, there in what used to be my training area stood the tree I had burned, that had gained some charred and broken friends, a boulder devastated by my Fang over Fang, and multiple strikes visible on yet more trees a ways away from the main part of the destruction.

"Holy crap," I heaved, "I did that?" I surveyed my work. Only upon turning around did I notice that I had some visitors. Twelve of them.


	3. The Kurokishi, Dangerous?

The Konoha Newcomer pt 3

**The Konoha Newcomer pt 3**

I studied the eyes of my new spectators. Most of them weren't even focused on me, but the beautiful scenery I had unintentionally made.

"What?" I asked stupidly. Naruto was the first to speak up, as always.

"That was incredible! How did you do all of that?" he yelled.

"You managed to use almost every jutsu we can do!" said an enthusiastic Kiba Inuzaka. Akamaru barked his agreement. The large dog began sniffing around.

"So, how long have you all been standing there?" I asked, ignoring the praise.

"Since about 'Fang over Fang'!" replied Sakura, imitating the stance. I blushed.

"The display you have made here brilliantly showcases the power of youth!" Yet more congratulations came from the handsome blue beast, Rock Lee. After all of that, however, Shikamaru was the first to be skeptical.

"As awesome as it was, that doesn't take away the fact that he used jutsu exclusive to our clans and our clans alone. What I wanna know is how and why he could learn all of those techniques!" Shikamaru was now pointing a finger at me, and judging by the looks of the others, their feelings were beginning to turn as well. Sighing, I said,

"Sit down." After taking quick glances at each other, they obeyed. I began to explain why I knew everything I did about Konoha: that I had read and watched everything they did since the kids had been 12. Hours of research allowed me to discover chakra, and manipulate it into an art, ninjutsu. With no other way to test it at the time, I just copied what I had seen in the shows, but had little success with them until I came here. I also explained everything I found in the package. All that was in it was just as much of a mystery to me as it was to the rest of the group. Apparently, I'm an incredible liar, or at least really good at explaining things that I have no idea about.

"Remember the silencing jutsu I put on you and Sakura?" I said, turning to Ino, even though I was addressing all of the Konoha twelve. The blonde kunoichi nodded.

"That was completely out of impulse. Once I did that I knew I was a ninja for real. Now I understand why I was brought here. Someone in Konoha must have been keeping an eye on me once I discovered chakra. The Kurokishi must have been watching, too. How either of them would know from thousands of miles away, I have no idea. In reality, Americagakure isn't a ninja village at all, just a really big and powerful country, that's why the Kurokishi couldn't get in. I just happen to be the only ninja there." As if she heard no part of it, Tenten exclaimed,

"You mean we're stars! Oh, this is so great!" she was bouncing up and down.

"Well, I guess you could say that, but don't get too excited, Tenten. You have the least screen time out of anyone." I laughed. Tenten gave me a disappointed look and sat back down. Neji was the next to speak.

"I understand up to the part about the note. Lady Tsunade couldn't have possibly put it in there if she had known your rank all along. Whoever it was who put the note in also informed Lady Tsunade about the Kurokishi, Americagakure, and you, Jonathan." I nodded my agreement.

"I have it that far too, but that's where I'm stuck. Why would the person who gave me all of this send me to Konoha and have Tsunade tell me everything instead of him or her telling me themselves?" The Konoha twelve and I sat pondering for minutes, then Akamaru began barking loudly, putting us all on edge.

"What is it, boy?" asked Kiba.

"Sniff," said Akamaru, "Konoha intruder in forest." Kiba followed suit, and Neji and Hinata already had their Byakugan engaged. All of us had kunai or shuriken drawn, ready to attack an invader. Suddenly, a chain flew out of the trees, binding my arms, making me unable to perform any ninjutsu.

"It's got to be the Kurokishi." Said Sai, who had remained silent up until this point. The young ninja rushed to my aid, seizing the chain that had tied me up and was beginning to drag me to its origin.

"Sakura." Called Sai. Using her brute strength, Sakura chopped the chain and it fell off me.

"Thanks, Sai, Sakura." I thanked them, brushing myself off.

"Now then, I'm winded, but it's time to face the Kurokishi for real this time!" I said. All thirteen of us jumped into the trees to search for the Kurokishi. _There's no way they'll be able to stand up against all of us_, I thought to myself, _but then, there could be more of them than us_. A crash gave us the location, however Kiba was hit, and was the cause of the crash, and he was falling to the ground fast. Shino Aburame created a pillow of bugs for him to fall on. Then there in front of us, stood six ominous looking figures in dark purple and black cloaks, similar to the Akatsuki, but a design of a shield lined in silver and filled in with purple dotted the bottom left fringe of each cloak. Each one of these shields had a different symbol on it, their meanings foreign and a complete mystery to all of the defending ninjas. Even though I had no doubt that they were, I had to ask:

"Are you the rogue ninja known as the Kurokishi?" One of them, a tall, muscular man with long purple hair, presumably the leader, smiled, and then burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha! What a question! 'Are you the rogue ninja known as the Kurokishi?'" said the man mockingly. I scowled.

"I still don't have an answer." I growled. The purple haired man's face turned serious again.

"Well, to answer you, yes, we are the Kurokishi. I am Kuro Shuhan, the team's founder and leader. Members!" Said Kuro. The other six straightened up to attention.

"Yes, sir!" they yelled in unison.

"Introduce yourselves!" ordered the leader. The members threw off their cloaks. The first one to speak was a man as nearly as burly as the leader, but he was bald and had scars across either of his eyes.

"I am Kaizoe Dansei, advisor to the Kurokishi." An attractive, curvy woman spoke next. Her voice was rich and sweet, and seemed capable of seducing the most adamant man.

"Shokora, the Kurokishi's number one and only tactician." She gave a sly, sweet, and slightly creepy smile. Then there was a kid who looked half the age of me, and was green, and didn't seem to have any limbs, moving around like a blob.

"I'm Namekuji Ho, desu! Do you taste good, desu?" I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. His voice sounded like a rabbit on helium. I don't think it could have been any higher pitched. To top it off, he said "desu" after every one of his sentences. Suddenly, an icy chill filled the air, and a cold mist covered the area where the Konoha twelve and I faced off against the Kurokishi. A harsh voice, sounding like a woman and a snake pierced our ears.

"Kiri Kakari. If it's distraction you need, I will be the one to do it." A gray figure staggered through the freezing mist. She looked gaunt, and her eyes stared nowhere. She seemed to hiss even as she breathed. Then, as quickly as the mist had come, it vanished, and sun shone through the branches once again. The atmosphere was silent for a while.

"That's five of you. Where did the sixth one go?" asked Ino.

"Ah, there!" Hinata gasped, her Byakugan still engaged.

"Zurui. Where did you run off to? We've already finished the introductions." Said Kuro, an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah, desu! Yours is the best part and you missed it, desu!" squealed Namekuji.

"Calm dahn, ya little slug-boy. These stupid introductions are a waste-a mah time. They're-a, crampin' mah style, y'know?" A lanky man, at least in his twenties, it looked like, sauntered out of the trees below, smoking a cigarette and holding his cloak over his shoulders. He looked like he came straight from the 1950s.

"Zurui Datesha, at yah sehvece." He said, flashing a smile and striking a pose. The thirteen of us relaxed.

"Are you freaking serious? These other guys look like they could actually hurt someone; even the green kid, but you just killed it. Why are you part of the Kurokishi anyway, pal?" yelled Naruto, about as disappointed as the rest of us.

"Looking in perspective, all of their introductions were kind of corny, but this guy certainly takes the cake." I chuckled. The other twelve began laughing. Even Shino gave a smile. Still laughing, I said "Come on, let's get back to the village. I thought the Kurokishi were going to be dangerous, but I would waste even a genin's time on these guys." As we walked back, good humor in mind, Kuro Shuhan called back at us.

"You'll regret the day you laughed at the Kurokishi. We cannot fight you in this shame, but once we return—"

"We'll be sorry? Ok, I'll be sure to start looking for replacements once we die of laughter!" teased Kiba. So with that, we returned to the Hidden Leaf Village. Sure the Kurokishi had looked like losers, but the way the Hokage spoke of them kept me on edge. If she was scared of them, maybe they _are _more dangerous than we had just seen…


	4. Reunion! Hoshigakure Attacks!

The Konoha Newcomer pt 4

**The Konoha Newcomer pt 4**

"Oh, man. Did you see than moron's face when he got dissed? That was priceless!" jeered Naruto. To celebrate our first 'victory' over the Kurokishi, the thirteen of us went to a barbecue restaurant, where we had multiple helpings of beef and drinks.

"And what about that green idiot? I wonder what kind of jutsu he uses. Maybe roll-over-you-with-my-ass-no jutsu!" said Kiba. Everyone began laughing again. Ino stood up and imitated Shokora, but because she did it so well, it kind of killed the mood, but we laughed anyways.

Even though we were having a good time, a tense air was among us. Even though the Kurokishi appeared to be complete losers, they were quite organized. They were organized enough so that they had time to make up introductions before going out on an operation, so that should mean they're smart enough to do everything Lady Tsunade warned me about. After the party, I took a trip to the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade." I said outside the door.

"Enter." she said. "Ah, Jonathan. What brings you here?"

"The Kurokishi." I told her, darkly. She stopped in her work.

"What about them?" Tsunade was listening intently now.

"I ran into them today."

"You mean all of them? How did you manage to fight them off?"

"Naruto and his friends were there at the time. The way they attacked was brilliant. Only Akamaru knew they were coming. Had we not reacted so quickly…" I paused.

"Do you want me to send out a search party?" Lady Hokage asked.

"No, that's not what I mean. We chased them and caught up, confident that our numbers and skill could overpower them. Then they, well, introduced themselves." I made a disgusted face. Tsunade looked puzzled.

"Well, wouldn't you do that normally? Even for evil organizations, it's only polite to make yourself known to the one you're using."

"No, what I mean is they gave a whole song and dance about it. Almost like a TV show."

"So why would you be worried about this?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, if they had enough time to coordinate an entire entrance like that—" A deafening explosion interrupted us. Tsunade and I looked out the window. The main gate! The main gate was on fire!

"You've got to be kidding me! Have they come back already?" I exclaimed. Turning to Tsunade, I said "I know they're after me, but for the good of the village, I have to go out there and help fight!"

"Do you even know any ninjutsu?" asked Tsunade, puzzled. I smiled.

"I know enough." and then I took to the rooftops towards the fire. _Judging by where the fire is, Naruto and the others must be close. The restaurant wasn't that far off from the main gate._ I thought. I was right. Already, Naruto used a Shadow Clone Jutsu and was charging the attackers. Lee was already attacking as well. But then I noticed something: there were way too many ninja there for this to be the Kurokishi. As I got closer, a stray flame lit up a headband. A single star graced the metal forehead protector. This was Hoshigakure! The village hidden in the stars was attacking Konoha? I had to stop this. Jumping into the middle of the fray, I performed my own Shadow Clone Jutsu and created a line between the Konoha ninja and the Hoshigakure ninja.

"Tajuu Hakkeshou Kaiten!" All of my Shadow Clones and I used the 8 Trigrams Heavenly Spin and halted the advance of either side. The clones poofed away.

"Enough!" I yelled.

"What are you doing, Jonathan?" asked Tenten, "these guys are…" she stopped when she took another glace at our opponents. Neji, Lee, and Naruto also looked baffled.

"What is it? Who are they?" asked Sakura. Before I could speak, Neji interrupted me.

"It's Sumaru, Hokuto, Mizura, and the other Star ninja from Hoshigakure. My team and Naruto went on a mission to their land more than two and a half years ago." It was true. Sumaru was now taller, and had adopted the Chunnin vest that the Star ninja normally wore. His hair was even longer now, but still braided into a ponytail. The necklace his mother wore now was around his neck, and… was that a wedding band on his finger?

Mizura had also grown. Since the mission years ago, he had fully recovered, and like Sumaru had on the Hoshigakure Chunnin vest. This one had a red cross on it, however. Mizura must be training to become a medical nin. It makes sense, after what he'd been through. His white hair had grown to shoulder length and beads hung from many of the strands, as did the bell he once had on his cane.

Hokuto had the biggest change, though. She was recognizable by her freckles and usual wide eyed expression, which hadn't changed, but her outfit had. It was still a mini-kimono (which her body fit well, exerting many curves), but instead of a bow on the back, three scrolls, like the one large scroll Tenten carried with her, rested on her back. Each one was a different duotone of bright colors. A ring similar to the one Sumaru was wearing was visible on her finger.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lee, "Why has you and your village attacked the Leaf in such a manner?" Silence blew over the battlefield. Sumaru put his hand to his ear and looked at me.

"Yes, he's here. What are our orders, Hoshikage-sama?"


	5. Battle Plan

The Konoha Newcomer pt 5

**The Konoha Newcomer pt 5**

"S-Sumaru! What is this?" cried Tenten.

"We've been given strict orders to find and seize _him_," Sumaru pointed at me, "direct from the fourth Hoshikage, Kurohoshi Shuhan." I concluded that the Kurokishi weren't that creative when it came to impersonating a village leader.

"The fourth Hoshikage? When did you get him?" asked Naruto, just about as puzzled as the rest of us. Mizura explained.

"Hoshigakure had been leaderless up until one week ago, when six people came to our village, and using strange ninjutsu we had never seen before, grew crops, repaired buildings, and even healed many of our sick," Mizura's eyes filled with hope "One of them called himself Kurohoshi Shuhan, and promised that Hoshigakure would be the great ninja village it was meant to be if he and his followers took over. With what we had just seen, it was a unanimous decision that he would become our next Hoshikage. He even had a star's name."

Both Neji and I narrowed our eyes. I could tell we were thinking the same thing. We didn't know what was more ridiculous: that the Kurokishi fell back to such lengths that they had to send others to do their work, or that Hoshigakure was so easily persuaded to take strangers in as their leaders in a heartbeat.

"Highly illogical." said Neji. Everyone turned to him to hear his explanation.

"What do you mean? The village hidden in the stars hasn't been more prosperous without Kurohoshi-sama and his friends' help! We are expanding our territory, building new houses and shops, all at a rate which could—"

"You are so blind that you can't see that you are being tricked? Manipulated? This 'Kurohoshi' is nothing more than a con." said Neji. The Star ninja were put back on edge.

"How could you say such a thing? You're just jealous that the Star village is going to be more powerful than Konoha!" Hokuto had tears in her eyes. She dropped to her knees. Obviously, she was easily swayed both ways, now fighting to see which side was the truth. Shikamaru spoke up.

"Neji's right. Your so called Hoshikage is the leader of a band of rogue ninja known as the Kurokishi. He and his 'friends' took the opportunity to help a struggling village to get them to join their side. Any place, even Konoha, would accept any and all help they could get to become a legitimate village again. You guys are being tricked." Many of the Star ninja, including Mizura and Sumaru, looked down in shame.

"But, if that's true, how can we go back home and just say 'Hey, we know you're evil. Go away'? If the Kurokishi had the power to help us so quickly, just think how fast they could destroy us…" said Sumaru, now convinced that Neji and Shikamaru were right.

"You got me. D'you have any ideas, Neji?" asked Shikamaru, putting his hands behind his head. Neji scowled.

"I'm afraid I'm stumped as well. Our only plan of action would be to attack the Kurokishi right there in the Star village, but that could be hazardous, and they could retreat if the second they know they've been found out." That's when I got an idea.

"Unless it looks like the mission was accomplished." I said. Everyone turned to me.

"You were sent here to take me, right? That's what the Kurokishi are after." Sumaru nodded.

"Well then I'll go right to them!" I exclaimed.

"No! What if they actually capture you?" said Sakura.

"They won't get the chance," I assured her, "We'll have them before they'll have me."

"Well all of us can't go. So many Konoha ninja coming to the Star village would look too suspicious." Sakura was confused.

"You're right. All of us can't go. That's why only four of us are going." I smiled. Now everyone was confused.

"Who did you have in mind?" Asked Tenten.

"Lee, Neji, Tenten, Naruto. Care to take another field trip back to Hoshigakure?" The four I named grew excited.

"Whoa, are you serious? Alright! This'll be the most fun I've had in a _long _time!" yelled Naruto. The fires caused by the Star village invasion were now smoldering. The dawn sky was red from the smoke in the sky.

"Wait. Including you, that would make five of us. You had stated only four." Lee interrupted.

"I know," I said, "but I'm just a prisoner, remember? Sumaru, Hokuto, and Mizura will get me close to the Kurokishi. You will wait on the outskirts of the village, and when I give the signal, we strike. You will need to position yourselves a ways away from each other. That way, if the Kurokishi find you out before you get to me, you won't be caught all at once and can assist each other." Lee slammed his palm to his fist.

"It is an excellent plan! With this level of tactics, the Kurokishi will not know what has hit them!" he exclaimed.

"Alright! So, what's the signal?" asked Tenten. Again, I smiled.

"Oh, you'll know." I said.

"Ok, then! If we're all done planning let's go kick some Kurokishi ass!" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah! We'll blast 'em to hell!" Hokuto chimed in. After I was "tied up", we bid our farewells to the Konoha ninja staying home and took off into the trees. Sumaru, Hokuto, and Mizura were with me in the front, the other Star ninja behind us, and a little ways behind was the ambush squad consisting of Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, and Naruto Uzumaki. It was near noon by the time we arrived at the edge of Hoshigakure. It had really grown since the last time Team Gai and Naruto were there, not even including the buildings the Kurokishi had constructed. As planned, the Star ninja and I went to the Hoshikage's building while Naruto and the others fanned out around the perimeter of the village. Inside the Hoshikage's office…

"We have captured and subdued the American ninja known as Jonathan, Hoshikage-sama. He was no trouble and was defeated easily." said Sumaru. I grunted at how he called me weak.

"Very good, Sumaru. What of the Konoha ninja? Did they assist him?" asked Kuro.

"They did not interfere with the apprehension, my lord. I doubt they have need for him." replied Sumaru.

"Excellent, young ones. Take him to the special prison we have prepared for him; I will be there shortly."

"Yes, sir." replied Sumaru, Hokuto, and Mizura simultaneously. As we headed for the door, I winked at Sumaru. He knew what this meant.

"Oh, Hoshikage-sama. One more thing." said Sumaru. Then, just like that, I drew my concealed kunai from my sleeve, cut the ropes binding me, and threw it straight towards Kuro's head. Bull's-eye. _Wait a second, _I thought, _that was far too easy. It must be a--_. My suspicions were confirmed. Kuro poofed away revealing that all I had hit was a log.

"Hahahahaha… So, Sumaru, Mizura, Hokuto. It appears you've figured us out," the real Kuro Shuhan's voice seemed to come from nowhere. The Star ninja and I all had weapons drawn.

"I suppose those four meddlers at the edge of the village were your backup? No matter. They'll be taken care of shortly." cackled Kuro. We gasped.

"Byakugan!" I engaged my White Eyes to see the status of our friends. The Kurokishi were moving in on them! Quickly activating my radio, I yelled.

"Naruto, Tenten, Lee, Neji! We've all been spotted! Move to our location as fast as you can! We have to get out of here!" The other four seemed to have heard my warning, as I could see them beginning to move towards us, but the Kurokishi were fast, too. Shokora, Namekuji, Kiri, and Kaizoe were all intercepting our friends at an incredible speed, and it didn't look like they were going to make it. Just as I was about to give the order for Hokuto, Mizura, and Sumaru to move to help, we were interrupted ourselves. Zurui came from nowhere and formed a wall of metal that blocked our escape. With the entire strike force engaged in different parts of the village, Hoshigakure was now a battlezone.


	6. Fight! Kurokishi vs Konoha

Ok, for this chapter, I will be switching between my POV and a third person omniscient POV for the other fights.

**The Konoha Newcomer pt 6**

I knew we were in for one hell of a fight, even though the same morons that made a theater play of introducing themselves were our opponents. I made no hesitation to begin beating the crap out of Kuro and his greaser ally.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I yelled, and a single shadow clone appeared beside me. We both charged at Kuro, the Star ninja making their battle preparations behind us. One going low, the other hitting high, we aimed our punches well, but missed terribly. Kuro was faster than I expected, and my clone poofed away after tripping over himself after the punch. The Kurokishi leader appeared right behind me, and suddenly a kunai made a hole clean through me.

"Jonathan!" Yelled Hokuto. The dread was lifted though, as my impaled clone disappeared and I came up from under the floorboards, using Naruto's signature clone move; the one that ended Neji in the Chunnin exams. Gotcha. Shortly after he was lifted up in the air I inverted myself to deliver a crushing kick right to the chest. He flew straight through the wall and we were now outside, the Star ninja yet to join the fight. _What the hell are they doing?_ I thought.

* * *

Tenten immediately assaulted her attacker, Shokora, with wave after wave of kunai, shuriken, and other metal projectiles.

"You're not getting away so easily, little girl!" teased Shokora. The Kurokishi member was dodging every single weapon thrown at her, laughing the whole time.

"Hold still, damn it! I'm never gonna get a shot in if you keep moving around like that!" Tenten grunted.

"That's the point! Now you'll feel the power of the Kurokishi!"

* * *

"Oh, come on! Why do I have to get you to fight! Why couldn't I get the baldy? At least he's scary!" Naruto Uzumaki was not impressed with his match-up.

"I'll teach you to make fun of me, desu!" Namekuji Ho moved with great speed, despite his girth.

"Ah! Where'd he go!" said Naruto, baffled. Then Namekuji came right above him, shooting some strange liquid out of his mouth, and were those teeth on his hands?

* * *

A cold mist spread across the shopping district of Hoshigakure. Rock Lee was waiting for the moment Kiri Kakari would strike.

"I must be wary, this mist may be a genjutsu!" Lee told himself.

"That's exactly right! Now feel the sting of my icy wrath!" Kiri's voice came out of nowhere, as did freezing shards that Lee expertly avoided.

"Ha! You are going to need to do better than that to defeat the handsome green beast of Konoha!"

"Ok, then. How about thissss!" then Lee was barraged with punches that Kiri launched from the cover of her genjutsu.

* * *

Kaizoe Dansei and Neji Hyuuga faced off in the area of the Star village still under construction. Neji was ready in his Gentle Fist stance with his Byakugan engaged while Kaizoe simply stood there with his arms crossed, obviously not intimidated.

"What's with that stance? Are you getting ready to do a dance or do you plan on fighting me?" said Kaizoe.

"A little mix of both." Neji replied. Just as soon as he spoke, Neji was right behind Kaizoe, ready to deliver 64 points of heaven.

"Eight Trigrams, Sixty Four Palms of Divinity!"

* * *

And so it began…


	7. Not a Newcomer Anymore

The Konoha Newcomer pt 7: Not a Newcomer Anymore

**The Konoha Newcomer pt 7: Not a Newcomer Anymore**

Without the Star ninjas' help this fight was one of the hardest I'd ever been in. Primarily because it was the only one I've been in since I discovered chakra. Zurui Datesha was just as inactive as my allies, just leaning against the wall, as if he was waiting for something. Kuro and I had our hands full fighting each other. I had no chance to see what kind of ninjutsu he used because I was too busy dodging his amazing taijutsu moves and attacking with my own.

"Ha!" a punch here.

"Ah!" a kick there. The action was intense, and it looked like I was turning the tide, because I had landed a couple key punches, but after a flip, I lost my sense of direction while upside down and my landing was thwarted. Before I could regain my footing, Kuro grabbed my leg and threw me a good twenty yards until I hit a building's wall, leaving quite the dent. Then, I discovered something terrible. Something was preventing me from moving. I could turn my head, but that was it. That's when I saw the wires binding me. Kuro had them taut. I was at his mercy now.

"Sumaru, Hokuto, Mizura! Do something!" I yelled. Salvation arrived a second too late though. Putting his hand on one of the wires, Kuro made some purple liquid flow down the string.

"Acid String Jutsu!"

* * *

"Chocolate Bomb Jutsu!" Shokora threw small chocolate balls that exploded in a sweet cloud of dust at Tenten, who intercepted each one with a weapon.

"What do you plan to accomplish by throwing sweets, huh? All you're doing is making me hungry!" cried Tenten. Shokora laughed that creepy laugh again.

"I've already accomplished it, honey!" sure enough, the dust from the earlier chocolate bombs was lingering, and had surrounded the poor Chunnin. Shokora made a handsign, "Liquefy!" The chocolate dust turned to liquid chocolate, but as Tenten soon figured out this was no ordinary blissfully sweet confection.

"Ah… I suddenly feel… so weak… my chakra… I can't… use it…" Just like that, Tenten fell asleep. The chocolate that covered and surrounded her began to slowly creep all over her body.

"That's my Bittersweet Funeral you've let yourself get caught by. See, this chocolate is completely tasteless, and the way it gets flavor is by absorbing the body of a human. It will then become a perfect replica of the target, but doing my will and my will alone!"

* * *

"Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty-two palms! Sixty-four palms!" Every strike was a direct hit. It seemed like the Kurokishi member was already defeated. However, Kaizoe got up like nothing had hit him.

"Hn. Those were some pretty nice hits," said Kaizoe, brushing himself off, "My turn." Suddenly, Neji was being hit by the same sixty four palms he had just delivered, but these ones hurt. Just like Neji was trying to do with Kaizoe, his own chakra points were completely thrown off. His ninjutsu were worthless now.

"Damn it. This isn't good." said Neji. His mouth was bleeding. "I will have to continue with taijutsu until my chakra vessels realign, but I was hit pretty hard. It could take hours, and I could be dead by then."

"Ha ha ha! I can't believe you fell for my plan! You call yourself a ninja? No opponent would leave them selves open to attack on purpose!" chuckled Kaizoe.

"Then why did you do it?" asked Neji.

"Isn't it obvious? With anything that hits me, I can give it back to you with ten times the power! No one hits me and gets away without a scratch!" said the Kurokishi member. As the only plan of action, Neji ran at Kaizoe, exhibiting some of his best taijutsu moves. His training with Lee had paid off. Kaizoe didn't seem capable of doing what he did with the Sixty-four Palm Strike with Neji's normal fighting.

"It appears you can't copy my taijutsu so easily. You should have trained more. Then you would realize fancy chakra moves aren't all it takes to be a true ninja!"

* * *

"Gah!" Lee was knocked into a produce bin. "This is bad," he said, "With this mist, I cannot see or hear her, and without a technique like the Byakugan I will not be able to hit her at all!" Then an icy laugh pierced the silence.

"That's right, as long as my missssst is around, you won't be able to esssscape no matter where you run!" said Kiri from an unknown location.

"That gives me an idea! You may be able to find me where ever I run, but if I jump…" Lee took to the rooftops, and his plan succeeded. "There!" he gasped. The reflecting sun made Kiri completely visible, and while she was looking for her target, Lee jumped out of the sky, hitting Kiri in the back.

"Hisssssssssssssss! You basssstard!" screeched the Kurokishi diversionist. The blow was pretty bad, or so it seemed.

"That kind of hurt," said Kiri, "but you see, my body is made entirely of ice and water. If you break me, I'll just melt down and freeze right back up into my glorious self!"

"That would be a problem…" said Lee, who looked like he had just found out something very important.

"What do you mean 'would' be a problem? I'm invincible!" Kiri looked frantic. Had the Konoha Chunnin found out about her one weakness? Oh, yeah.

"You will not be able to freeze yourself if it is too hot around, will you? That is why you create this mist. It keeps the combat area nice and cool for you, while hiding you in a genjutsu! This situation is perfect for my new technique!" announced Lee.

"What!?" Kiri gasped as Lee jumped into the air and began spinning rapidly. Objects all through the shopping district, as well as the mist, were being picked up by the wind Lee was making, which looked to be forming some sort of funnel.

"Ultimate Leaf Tornado!" cried the Chunnin. As Lee descended towards the ground, the damage became greater. Fruit stands lost their contents, and walls of shops were being damaged by flying stones and wood. When he finally stopped, the mist was no longer an issue. It was time to finish her.

* * *

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruto. He and Namekuji had been locked in battle for a good hour or two now. It had been discovered that Namekuji used corrosive acid in his attacks, and his body was covered in it. It was nearly impossible to land a hit on him without being burned badly. After that wave of clones was knocked down, Naruto began running over his options.

_Damn it, I won't be able to hit him if I keep going like this! _Thought Naruto. _As long as that green ooze is coming out of him, close range attacks are out of the question. Even my Rasengan won't work here!_ Namekuji sent another wave of acid bursts headed Naruto's way. The young Genin dodged every one of them, each blast melting away everything it hit.

"Huh?" said Naruto. He had been watching the last ball of acid as it missed him, but landed in a fountain. Instead of mixing with the water, the acid completely dissolved away.

_That's it!_ Naruto got an idea. Creating a shadow clone, he moved towards the fountain as the youngest of the Kurokishi members continued to barrage him with acid. The shadow clone began forming a ball of chakra in the original Naruto's hand, who then put it into the fountain, spraying water everywhere.

"Rasengan! Sprinkler edition!" he called.

"No! I can't burn you if I can't use my acid, desu!" cried Namekuji.

"That's right," said Naruto, "now then, it's time to take you down once and for all! Rasengan!" Another particularly powerful Rasengan knocked Namekuji Ho into next week. Naruto stood over his seemingly limp body.

"No one messes with the ninja from Konohagakure." said Naruto, slamming his fist into his palm. But just as he was about to leave, a sharp pain entered his leg. Naruto looked down to see that Namekuji had bitten his leg with the teeth on his hands.

"Now I'll inject my acid into you, desu. Then you'll become soup from the inside out, desu!" Namekuji seemed to barely have any energy left in him. Naruto just smiled.

"What are you so happy about, desu? You should be screaming in agony right—AAAAHHHH!" Namekuji's plan backfired on him. Instead of Naruto, he was the one melting from the inside.

"What, agh, did you do, desu? Why am I melting, desu? Why have I been defeated, desu?" the young Kurokishi member looked gaunt as his body became almost nothing.

"The demon inside me won't let me die. The Kyuubi's chakra pushed your poison out so hard, it went back inside you, working its magic in the wrong direction. Now stay away from my friends."


	8. The Exciting Conclusion!

The Konoha Newcomer pt 8: What's Wrong With Tenten

**The Konoha Newcomer pt 8 and 9 (two part special!): What's Wrong With Tenten? and Independence style!**

**What's Wrong With Tenten?**

"One of you three get the hell over here and help me!" I yelled, the acid on the string rushing as fast as blood through an artery.

"Ninja art: Kujaku!" Sumaru cut the string just in time using his Peacock ninja art acquired from Star training. He, Hokuto and Mizura were the only ones to complete it after the training was abolished two and a half years ago. I brushed myself off, now free from the wires.

"It's about time. What in the world were you three doing? I was getting my ass kicked out there!" I scolded them.

"We're sorry, Jonathan. It takes a while for our chakra to become usable during a fight. We'd hoped you would hold them off until we were ready." Mizura bowed.

"No time for apologies, Mizura; watch out!" Zurui Datesha, the slick looking Kurokishi member, had taken this chance to jump into the action. He threw a comb shaped kunai towards Mizura's head, and it would have hit, had I not discovered my own type of jutsu at that very second.

"Freedom Style: Aegis Defense!" I said, and a sturdy wall with the emblem of the thirteen original stars of the colonies appeared in front of us. It disappeared as I released the handsign I had unknowingly made: something like the tiger seal, but the little fingers were upright as well.

"Oi, Kuro. Is that the powah you wuz talkin' about to us earlier?" said Zurui to his leader.

"It appears so. Unfortunately, his power came before we could get our hands on him and turn him to our side. Apprehending him now will be tougher than expected." replied Kuro.

Hokuto drew one of her scrolls. Opening it up, she cried,

"Starlight art: Super Star Shuriken!" From the scroll she drew a glowing five pointed shuriken that was bigger than her. She tossed it at Kuro and Zurui, moving her fingers and hands as it flew.

"Is she controlling that shuriken's path?" I asked Sumaru.

"Yes, she is," he replied, "About a year back she went to Konoha and learned this technique from one of yours. Tenten, I believe it was." The two Kurokishi members dodged it, but barely.

"Darn, so close!" Hokuto grunted. Just then reinforcements arrived. Having defeated their opponents, Naruto, Neji, Lee, and Tenten came to our aid. We were so relieved.

"Thank goodness you guys came! Just before you got here, Jonathan exerted a kind of chakra we have never seen before. The Kurokishi seem interested in it, because they just said they had plans to use him with that chakra." reported Mizura to our aid.

"Really? Well since he's on our side this can be used to our advantage." said Neji.

"Yes! It is two against eight! They have no chance of winning now!" said Lee.

"Ah, yeah? Well us twos are the strongest of the Kurokishi 'ere. We're not gonna go dahn as easy as the othas. Ninja aht: Skatin' Rush!" Zurui made wheels come out of the bottom of his shoes, and they allowed him to move fast. Very fast. We couldn't see him. We knew he was moving. You could see it in the grass and dust was flying up, but he was moving even faster than that. And before we knew it he was knocking us down one by one, hardly giving us time to get up before there was another blow on our backs, sending us back to the ground.

"N-Neji," I said, gasping for breath, "let's use our Byakugan. We might be able to isolate his chakra." I engaged my Byakugan and Neji followed suit. It barely helped. He was still moving too fast for any close range attacks to hit him. The Gentle Fist was useless here.

"Tenten!" said Neji. She looked up. "Try to hit him with weapons according to our coordinates." The kunoichi nodded.

"There!" said Neji. Tenten threw a kunai, it missed completely, but it hit someone. Naruto.

"OW! Come on, Tenten! Watch where you're throwing those things!" yelled Naruto. She ignored him.

"There!" Neji spotted Zurui again. Another kunai. Another allied hit.

"Tenten, I know he is fast, but you must be able to throw with more accuracy than that!" said Lee, who was hit by the second knife. Pretty soon she had hit everyone but Neji, Zurui, and Kuro, and not said a word about it.

"Tenten, what's the matter?" asked Neji. Zurui and Kuro smiled. Their looks told me everything. Staggering up with a knife deep in my shoulder, I called to Neji.

"N-Neji! That's n-not Tenten! Well, it is, but it's not! She's a clone or something!" I saw Neji take a closer look.

"You're right. The chakra signature is nothing like Tenten's. In fact, there's no chakra in… whatever that is at all!" he said. The fake Tenten threw another kunai, which Neji deflected with an Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation. Then he picked it up. _What is he doing? _I thought, barely conscious, pulling the kunai in my shoulder out and using a healing jutsu to close the wound. Even stranger, he sniffed it. Then licked it. Then bit a piece off of it! Just how strong were that Hyuuga's teeth?

"It's chocolate." he said.

"Chocolate?" I mimicked, tasting my own kunai. He was right. It was chocolate. Very sweet chocolate. I continued to heal my friends while Neji and the fake Tenten continued to battle. Apparently the remaining Kurokishi members found this amusing. They hadn't moved since the fake Tenten was found out. Did they have that much confidence in her?

"It's just as tough as normal human flesh." said Neji after striking Tenten a couple times. "Maybe…" he stopped mid sentence and rushed into deliver a medley of hits.

"Empty air palm!" he said. This chakra blast left the fake Tenten motionless. The other ninja and I looked on in awe as Neji began circling Tenten carefully, as if examining a fine work of art. Then he bit one of her hair buns off. The fake Tenten gave no objection.

"She's chocolate too." Neji nodded, chewing a little piece of Tenten. Then, right before our eyes, Neji ate all of the chocolate Tenten from head to toe, burping when he was finished.

"Whoa." we all said in unison.

"Now then," said Neji, "where is the real Tenten?"

"Now, inside you!" came a voice.

**Independence Style!**

"Shokora. Nice of you to join us. That chocolate clone kept them busy for a while." laughed Kuro. The female Kurokishi chimed in,

"Yes, it appears it did. It will be interesting to see what these kids will come up with to try to get their friend back."

"What do you think we're trying to do over here?" yelled Naruto.

"It doesn't matter at this point," I told them, "We need to finish off the last three members of the Kurokishi. Neji, I want you to stay back. We don't know if you getting hurt will hurt Tenten as well. Now then…" Naruto, Lee, Sumaru, Hokuto, Mizura and I all rushed into battle again in teams of two. Naruto and I squared off against Kuro, Lee and Hokuto went after Zurui, and Sumaru and Mizura began battle versus Shokora.

"I'll get you back for that jutsu you used on me, you just wait!" I yelled, charging at Kuro. I jumped, delivering a spinning drop kick that he blocked with ease.

"Heh, is that all you've got?" Kuro smiled. I smirked back.

"Nope. Now, Naruto!" I called my ally, jumping away from the block. A shadow clone came up from the ground, making almost a mirror image of the Chunnin Exams all that time ago.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Naruto, "He's all yours, Jonathan! Hit him with everything you've got!" that comment sparked a feeling in me that I had never felt before. I felt light, like I could fly. I could see everything, I could hear everything, and I could feel everything. This must be the power that Kuro said I had. Independence.

"Independence style: American Revolution!" I announced, making the same handsign as the Aegis Defense Jutsu used. Kuro was suspended in the air, and when I spread my arms, hundreds of shards of solid chakra appeared around him. Then, I closed my arms as if embracing something and the shards impaled Kuro at every direction.

"1776!" I yelled. This process was repeated for about a dozen more waves of chakra shards, each with a different four-digit number.

"1812! 1845! 1861! 1865! 1917! 1918! 1941! 1945! 1950! 1953! 1963! 1975! 1991! 1993! 2001! That's all of them, now for the finishing blow!" Kuro fell towards the ground, but before he landed, I intercepted him with a massive blast of silver chakra from my hand. _That killed him, _I thought. I was right. About a hundred yards away laid Kuro, dead and motionless. The battles between the other two teams ceased entirely, everyone staring at me and the power I had just unleashed.

"My name…" I heaved, nearly out of breath, "Is Jonathan… I am… a Super-Elite Jounin of… Americagakure!"

Following that, I collapsed and fell unconscious. When I woke up, I was in the Konohagakure hospital. All my new friends from the ninja world were around my bed. All I could do was smile.

"Oh, he's awake! Thank goodness!" said Ino, hugging me.

"Ino-baka, let him go! He almost died out there!" scolded Sakura, pulling Ino away.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean what happened!? That was freakin' awesome! You were all like 'bam'! And Kuro went all 'yarg'!" yelled Naruto. While he was blabbing on about his view of what happened, Neji gave me a clearer explanation.

"After Naruto gave you the signal to finish Kuro Shuhan, you held him in the air with a strange jutsu none of us had ever seen before. While he was in the air, shards of chakra surrounded, and then pierced him. You used about sixteen waves of them, and you yelled a different number each time." The images played in my mind as he spoke. Was that really me?

"Yeah, I think I kind of remember—hey! Where's Tenten?" I shot up, looking around, "did you ever get her out of you?"

"Relax, Jonathan, I'm right here." said Tenten, moving towards the front of the crowd. "All Neji needed to do was perform a summoning jutsu and I was right out of him. He figured that out all on his own! Isn't he amazing?" I couldn't disagree, Neji is a genius. I turned to the others who went on the mission with me.

"What about Zurui and Shokora? Were they taken care of, too?" I asked. Lee, Sumaru, Hokuto, and Mizura looked down in disappointment.

"They are gone." said Lee.

"Once they saw that their leader was dead, they high tailed it out of there as fast as possible." added Hokuto.

"Then again, I don't think there is anyone who wouldn't want to get out of the way, after what you did to him." said Sumaru. I sighed,

"As long as they're out of the way, it doesn't matter. I'm just glad that everyone's ok." I hopped out of bed.

"Nu-uh, Jonathan. You're in no condition to be up and walking." said Sakura, wagging a finger at me.

"Relax, Sakura. I'm fine. Naruto's not the only one with a fast recovery rate." I assured her. She shrugged,

"If you say so." I turned to my new friends and bowed.

"Well, it's about time for me to be heading back home." I told them.

"What? No! You just got here!" said Ino.

"Yeah, we never got a chance to hang out!" said Kiba. Akamaru barked his agreement.

"I'm sorry, but even so, this whole experience has been a little bit much for me. Don't get me wrong, I love this place, and I'd live here if I could, but I now realize why I was brought here in the first place."

"And why is that?" asked Sai.

"In all of this, fighting the Kurokishi and everything, I learned that the answer is my headband," I pointed to it. "I have to turn America into a ninja nation, just like Konoha. It won't be easy, but it's what I have to do."

"So how are you going to go about doing that?" Asked Shikamaru, sitting back relaxed as usual.

"America is a massive country, touching two oceans, more than three thousand miles across and more than one thousand miles north to south. I won't be doing this alone. I have friends back home that will understand that this is the way for our country to go. We'll get everyone else to understand as well. All three hundred million of them. I don't know how long it will take, but we won't stop until we're one of the greatest ninja nations on the planet, just like Konohagakure." I told them. Everyone seemed awestruck that only a few people could turn the hearts of three hundred million people into such a different type of society.

"We'll support you all the way! Believe it!" Naruto grinned, giving me a thumbs-up sign. The other ninja then showed their approval.

"O-of course! I-if there's anything you need during your mission, feel free to call us!" said Hinata.

"The Star Village is at your disposal as well! Don't count us out!" Mizura told me. After everyone had given their two cents, they all escorted me back to the Tokyo International Airport, where we got the strangest looks. We didn't mind though. I said my last goodbyes, kissed each of the kunoichi on the cheek, and boarded my plane.

"I look forward to seeing you again!" I waved at them. Sitting back in my seat, I began to think to myself: _What just happened?_


End file.
